The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine blade design, and more particularly to design of a trailing edge of a turbine blade or vane. Two standard concerns in trailing edge technology are aerodynamic efficiency (or blockage) and cooling. Sometimes improvements in aerodynamic efficiency can lead to reduction in cooling effectiveness, and vice versa. For example, using a pressure side discharge can improve aerodynamic efficiency, but reduce effectiveness of cooling. Accordingly, a trailing edge design that both improves aerodynamic efficiency and airfoil cooling would be desirable.